


Pelea Callejera

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección One Piece [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Doflamingo es mafioso siempre, Drabble, M/M, Y Law tiene que serlo también
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: AU donde Trafalgar forma parte de los criminales más buscados de los últimos tiempos junto con su familia. No es buena idea insultarlo delante suyo, por supuesto... Y menos a sus espaldas, si es su mano derecha quien está ahí para escucharlo.





	Pelea Callejera

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble salió de una foto que subieron en un grupo de Facebook, donde no pude resistirme a escribir una pequeña explicación. La imagen estará en un link abajo, por si quieren saber qué inspiró este fragmento.  
> Realmente quiero hacer una especie de serie en este micro universo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ **Pelea Callejera** ](https://scontent.fcjs3-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/45344517_186653142268071_1059307675868725248_n.jpg?_nc_cat=103&_nc_eui2=AeGIDMMnTICTdk3ud-zYeHQ0NDO6hcWXCU4YNJhsoYRle10AMRcMDhGJPpCoBeLVxSaQP_u4BU6-uIbF0CeyYbejJQGupK0kKu8JE0UTADNdSRJyG_IHKgARZ9vnloi-CRA&_nc_pt=1&_nc_ht=scontent.fcjs3-1.fna&oh=882f1b450333eeddab0c3394161bc293&oe=5C8A95CA)

 

 

 

 

—En serio, Zoro. No puedes seguir por ahí peleando cada vez que alguien te provoca. ¿Qué demonios fue esta vez? Prometiste no caer en esto de nuevo...

Roronoa no podía más que guardar silencio ante los duros comentarios que le siguieron, no podía excusar sus acciones porque, ciertamente, él le juró antes que abandonaría las peleas. Doflamingo no estaba precisamente contento con su rendimiento tampoco. La relación que inició con su único hijo era motivo de tensión en su línea de trabajo, pero nada de ello era verdaderamente importante para Law.

Su familia era criminal. Creció con pleno conocimiento de ello, y se hizo a la idea de que nunca llegaría a tener una verdadera relación debido a esto. Su última pareja le botó sin contemplaciones al saberlo.

Pero Zoro... Él era algo distinto.

Su padre no era precisamente un santo, y la pareja de esté tampoco. De algún modo el destino le había cruzado con alguien que sabía lo que era crecer en la mira de la ley.

Por ello no podía entenderlo.

—Smoke solo espera un error... Algo con que hundirnos...—continuó, irritado

Pero más que molesto con él, todo venía desde la preocupación.

Zoro lo escuchó sin decir nada. No podría sacarle las razones de aquella pelea ni en mil años.

Era vergonzoso.

—Tuve que salir corriendo del consultorio para venir a verte... Aunque escapar sería más preciso...

Incluso en su línea de trabajo, Trafalgar se las arregló para ser un médico respetable. Y era bueno en su trabajo. Más importante, amaba su trabajo.

Criminales o no. Él se dedicaba realmente a ello.

_"¿Qué ética puede tener una basura como él?"_ Recordó que dijo aquel bastardo " _¡Es una total deshonra para el oficio médico! ¿Has escuchado como le llaman en el bajo mundo?"_

—¿Zoro?

_"¿¡Qué tan cabrón debe ser para ser llamado Doctor de la Muerte?!"_

El peliverde chasqueó la lengua, bajo la mirada atenta de su pareja. No fue consciente de ello hasta que lo notó detenerse delante suyo, obligándolo a parar también.

Su ceño fruncido hablaba claro.

Trafalgar ahogó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Idiota...

Zoro desvió la mirada. Estaba siendo descubierto de nuevo.

—¿Qué dijeron esta vez?

Se sonrojó ligeramente.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenían juntos ya?

Las manos del otro tomaron su rostro, obligándolo a mirarle. No se negó cuando los labios de él buscaron los suyos. Disfrutó el contacto, aunque su herido rostro resentía aun por los golpes recibidos esa misma tarde.

Law unió su frente a la suya, en un gesto íntimo. Le miraba con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

—No soy un santo, Roronoa-ya... Nunca lo he sido.

El peliverde frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—No... Eres un ángel— dijo, finalmente, y sonrió ampliamanete cuando el otro se sonrojó de golpe

—Imbécil—replicó, intentando alejarse, pero los brazos del menor le rodearon antes

—Te amo...

Law sonrió por lo bajo, y ocultó su rostro en el hombro del otro.

Incluso si eran años... Ese hombre continuaba avergonzandolo con esa facilidad.

—Gracias por amarme... —murmuró

Y así, en medio de las calles de un barrio de mala muerte, los primeros copos de nieve del invierno comenzaron a caer.

Estuvieron así largo rato, hasta que un par de graciosos intentaron burlarse de ellos.

Entonces no solo Zoro peleó... Y el barrio entero conoció lo que era meterse con el joven esposo del Doctor de la Muerte.

 

.

.

.


End file.
